Deadly Obsession
by Sweet-innocentChaos
Summary: One-shot about an obsessed fangirl whose obsession runs away. Sucky summary I know. This is angst, not recommended for the squimish.Its pretty much bashing and character death. Enjoy


**Chaos: ...hi**

**S-iC: Ignore her she's been depressed lately**

**Chaos: *glares* its called stress**

**S-iC: Fine "stress", anyway dear readers she will continue Of Paradoxes and Oxymorons but she's been angsty. This is the result of it.**

**Chaos: You told me to write it down it's your fault, its to angsty**

**S-iC: Angsty? It can't be that bad, just dark.**

**Chaos: *death glare***

**S-iC: Keep it up and your face is going to stay that way.**

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH AND IT IS BASHING. IF YOU GET SQUIMISH EASILY DON'T READ! **

**Discaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did...well not quite sure what I would do with it. Enjoy**

* * *

She had gone quietly up to her room after the whole incident occurred and she couldn't help but feel worthless. The others have already departed to go look for him and bring him back, insisted that she stayed behind because of her previous failed attempt of getting him to stay. She felt worthless, useless, and weak. She claimed to love him yet she couldn't stop him, her beloved from leaving. Was she not enough for him? Was her love not enough to keep him happy or did he think it was nothing more but a silly crush as everyone claimed it was. She was young after all, so she couldn't possibly know what love is? No! She shook her head vehemently. She knew exactly what love was, is, and she knows she is in love. To love someone you would do anything for them even if it meant giving up your life for them. To love meant always doing what you knew was best for them, following them to keep an eye over them, watching them like their own personal angel. Sadly, she did not notice the way she described her love was not in the like of love, but rather of obsession.

She walked to her closet, opening the doors wide. She moved the clothing she stored in there out of the way, revealing how deep her obsession was. She had pictures of her beloved everywhere inside of it. The center of her shrine had a huge heart shape frame with the picture of love in the center of it. Around it had pictures of him doing the most common mundane things, to fighting, she had even acquired photos of him asleep or when he had just gotten out of the shower. However, some of the pictures looked as though they were torn, as if she ripped the picture to only get the one she loved by themselves. In front of the pictures she had candles and many other small items that once belonged to her beloved.

She lit up the candles before she lovingly picked up each item, caressing it softly as though by doing so, she was touching her loved one herself. That thought got her excited and her body aching for him. She got up and locked the door of her room, glad that no one was going to be home for awhile. She undressed herself slowly standing in front of the picture as though the one she loves was standing there in person. Her pale green eyes glazed over as she let herself become lost in her deranged fantasy.

She knelt before her shrine that represented her so called love and picked up a kunai. Her beloved's name etched on the handle. She brought it up to her face, nuzzling it with her cheek. She was so far gone in her dream, she didn't flinch nor felt pain as the edge cut into her cheek. Her blood dripped from the wound before flowing freely, the dark red color of her blood contrasting sharply against her pale skin and light pink hair. She then brought the kunai to her lips, letting her tongue swirl around as though it was her beloved's "organ." In her mind it really was.

Her fantasy became more realistic to her the deeper she fell into it. She did not see her shrine in front of her, instead she saw her dark haired love in front of her. She saw his dark eyes that gleamed red with black tomoes before reverting back to black. His soft raven hair and pale skin, every little detail that she memorized of him before her, as though he really was there. It was nothing more than the creation of her mind, an illusion that filled her with lust and desire.

She responded to those feelings as though he really was in front of her, as though he was really making love to her, the one thing she wanted most in the world. She never flinched at the pain, or even acknowledged how much blood she was losing as the two kunai she held cut her. In her mind the kunai in her mouth was her beloved's flesh she was sucking off. The other kunai in her rear he beloved taking her from behind. The whole time she smiled as though it was real, as though she proving him that her love was enough to make him stay. She removed the kunai from her mouth, her tongue shredded, lips bleeding profusely. Blood gurgled as she spoke due to her trying to deep throat the kunai resulting in red, swollen cut flesh.

"See Sasuke, see how much I love you. Don't leave Konoha, don't leave me! Please I'll give you everything," She spoke to the pictures on the wall, blood dribbling down her front completing her look of insanity. Glazed eyes stared forward, her imaginary Sasuke nodding as though he wanted her to continue. She placed the kunai on the floor making sure it stood up on its own using chakra. She lowered herself slowly onto it, believing it was none other than her Sasuke beneath her. She winced as it entered but soon pleasure replaced the pain as she rode it. She picked up her pace, unaware that the kunai was cutting her open from the inside out. She reached for the one in her rear, pushing and twisting it in to match the pace she was moving in.

"Sasuke!" She screamed out in pleasure as she reached her release. She tried to get up only to fall sideways as she finally began feeling the effects of blood loss. She began crying as she realized her Sasuke hadn't come back for her, that he would never love her. She tried to move only to find she didn't have the strength any more. Her vision became cloudy as she saw the pool of blood around her grew larger. She stared at the shrine she had made, her beloved's onyx eyes staring back at her, as though approving of what she had done. She smiled faintly back at it before her body starting shivering from the cold. Within minutes she lost consciousness, a couple minutes afterwards her heart stopped beating. The candles she had lit earlier sputtering out, casting her room into darkness.

"Sakura I'm home, come down and help me with dinner," Mrs. Haruno called out to her daughter. All she got in reply was silence. She called her again only to once again receive no reply. She started getting worried and slowly walked up to her daughter's room. With each step she took the feeling of dread tightened around her heart. She knocked on the door before trying the door knob only to find it locked.

"Sakura. Sakura! Open the door!" She cried out frantically. There was nothing but silence on the other side. She ran downstairs, grabbing the keys before rushing back up. She fumbled with the keys before finally finding the right one. The door burst open, revealing nothing but an abyss of shadows. She turned on the light and screamed at the sight before her.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura was declared dead on sight. Her skin grey, green eyes that were now dull, even her hair became dull as well. Her funeral was to be held soon. That was the news that the retrieval team received when they returned Sasuke-less. They went to the funeral still banged up and covered in bandages. On her tombstone it read: "Haruno Sakura, the girl that never knew when to stop loving."

* * *

**S-iC:Holy shoots! Last time I give you advice.**

**Chaos: *smiles* I feel better and besides I toned down the angst it could have been worse. Besides she's a fun character to bash if you think about how useless she was in the beginning. Sorry if I offened any Sakura Fans out there!**

**S-iC: Your mind is a scary place, even I wouldn't wish my worst enemies there.**

**Chaos & S-iC: Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want, open to criticism, remember we love fire, Flames will never hurt us.**


End file.
